


A Dark Seduction

by Rimu



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Bukkake, Chains, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Foreplay, Leather Kink, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimu/pseuds/Rimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Heavy Spoilers)  </p><p>Taking place after an alternate ending to The Force Awakens where Kylo Ren emerges victorious in his deadly light saber duel against Rey and the lovable scavenger is taken prisoner by the first order.  Kylo Ren in his efforts to uncover the whereabouts of his estranged master Luke Skywalker utilities unconventional interrogation practices and redefines the definition of the world "Probe"</p><p>Thank you so much for 13,000 plus views!  You're support is sincerely treasured and your continued readership means the universe to me. </p><p>Chapter Progress</p><p>Chapter V:  Tarnished</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dark Seduction:  Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Warning the first chapter is on the tamer side but the series will explore increasingly kinky territory as the story progresses, so if that isn't your cup of coffee feel free to click away, no hard feelings. To all those still here i sincerely hope you enjoy this product of a filthy mind.

Chapter: 01

She finally came to a groggy mess her eyes hazy, clouded and her mind in shambles desperately trying to piece together the events that led to her current predicament. Bound by immovable leather straps to a long lean slab of sterile steel silver and lifeless just like everything else on this infernal spaceship. 

It hit her like with a metric ton of force as her wrists, back and head began to ache though they felt fine a moment prior, the duel with Kylo Ren and the aftermath of the conflict. 

Her mind wandered to Finn and then to the resistance and their struggle. 

Than as if he was reading her mind the entire time he entered mask and all. The imposing figure that was Kylo Ren the leader of the knights of Ren and one of the greatest threats to the resistance.   
He maintained his silence as he approached. Rey’s blood boiled and scorched with a rage she’d not felt before she would have strangled him with the force had she been able. 

This monster wounded Finn, butchered his own father in cold blood and had brought suffering and misery to thousands. 

Though Rey tried her mind was far too fractured and her much too fatigued to combat the beast before her.   
“And what do you want…” Rey rasped in between heavy exhausting breaths. The silence persisted until Kylo Ren finally parted his answer short and sweet.   
: “You know exactly what I’ve come for.” He said his voice distorted and obscured by his mechanical helmet. “Torture me all you want, I’ll never tell you were Skywalker is, I’d rather die.” Rey said in brazen defiance her eyes luminous and alive with fire. 

Taking note of her defiance Kylo Ren raised his hands removing his helmet and mask without a word unveiling his ashy face and disheveled charcoal mane. 

“I have ways of taking what I want from you.”

“Do your worst you monster, you’re less than human.” Said Rey spitting fiercely like a viper at the man who stood before her.” In a fit of rage Kylo unsheathed his cross guarded lightsaber lighting the dim room, bathing it in a wicked crimson glow. He pivoted turning his back to her as he took his lightsaber to the wall and door of the room tearing it asunder in a furious flurry of noise and sparks. 

He extinguished his lightsaber panting and wheezing heavily exhausting himself during his ephemeral rampage, it dawned on Rey that she wasn’t the only one to sustain injury during the raid on Starkiller Base. “Very well than let’s get this started.” Kylo hushed his voice till it was little more than a whisper. 

Using his connection with the force he raised the slab from a horizontal to a vertical position. “It would be a disgrace to kill you, After all you’re rather remarkable for a traitor lover.” He said his voice as cold and unfeeling as the slab to which she was bound. He was two sides of the same coin at one point as hot and insatiable as magma and the other as cold and composed as bitter ice. 

It transpired in an instant his pallid lips pushed up against hers as wave after wave of searing hot flushes swarmed her body from head to toe, causing it to shivered and convulse. The reality of what was happening to her body hit home. The rim of his lips were fractured and unpleasant yet more alive and ardent than she was anticipating. 

She tried to struggle and push him away yet no matter how hard she pushed the force would not heed her call. She moaned and whimpered as the kissing intensified, what sort of integration technique was this.   
“Ah!” A sultry moan forced her lips apart and escaped as Kylo separated himself from her. She titled her head closing her eyes in an effort to get away from him though this was all in vain as he jarred her head back into position with a wave of his hand, a minor task for a force user of his aptitude. 

Placing his thumb and fore finger on either side of her nose he pinched tightly preventing any air from circulating, given no other option Rey wrenched her maw open wide inhaling and giving the opportunity to lunge in for another vigorous kiss.   
His serpentine tongue damp and avaricious slithered inside her drenched crevice teasing and tickling the walls of her mouth with reckless abandon. She felt his tongue inside her whirling, writhing and dancing round and round like some kind of nauseating ballet. 

All she could do was lay still soaking in the feeling. Around and around, back and forth it lasted for what seemed like an eternity before ending abruptly.   
“See I told you I have ways of getting what I want?” He said with a sense of out-and-out vanity, He appeared to be proud of himself yet his face remained as unmoved as ever before, not a hint of emotion to be seen. She felt her resolve wavering fading into a memory elusive and distant as the carnal assault carried on. 

Clenching his hand into a tight fist Ren tore his arm outward causing the tattered garment covering her chest to expand and rupture exposing her supple breast’s to the attentive eyes of Ren. They were petite mounds of flesh with great rosy nipples that reared fully erect. He cupped her small breasts finding that they fitted perfectly inside his leather clad hand, he paused for a moment his eyes fixated on her face gauging her reaction as he surely explored her defenseless thoughts. 

She knew that they were attuned with one another he knew her fear and anxiety, her struggle for defiance and the detestation and malice she held for him and the first order she knew that he felt all of them as vivid and real as if they were his own.   
His grip on her breast tightened as he squeezed tensely causing the breast to misshapen he traced around the outer edge of the rosy nipple causing Rey to shudder with an unwanted pleasure, a pleasure that commanded to be felt. A pleasure that felt equal parts tainted and wholesome.

Rey gasp as Kylo slowly and gently relinquished her exposed breast taking a moment to breath and dialing the fervor in the room down a notch Kylo stood appearing almost hesitant to proceed with his lust compelled subjugation.   
He turned placing his back towards her again his arms dropping motionlessly to his side as he breathed in a pulsing and listless manner. “You’re about to suffer a great injustice, what I’m about to do to you is unforgivable….you will come to hate me, Scavenger.” 

His humming dialog kindled the slimmest cinder of vehemence that endured within her mustering all the strength that dwelled in her body she screamed loud her entire being crying out.   
“I already hate you! You’re an epidemic sweeping from world to world a filthy blight on the galaxy.”   
Her words almost encouraged Kylo to laugh though laughter and bliss were something beyond him, bright undertakings of which he could never partake. His soul was black, as black as the clothes on his back. He took no delight in the evil he commits nor does he seem laden with remorse.

Springing forward he grasped Rey by both of her manacled wrists causing shock to wash over her, he leaned in close until their lips were mere inches from caressing one another. His eyes locked onto hers with a wild thirst.

“So…shall we begin?” He whispered delicately into her ear.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intense interrogation heats up as Rey discovers the true cost of her defiance as she struggles to free herself from the bondage that binds her.

****

Kylo Ren starred down at Rey’s small frame with the eyes of a wild beast he yanked hard on her pants ripping them down to her ankles leaving her as bear as the day she came screaming into the world.

Showing an utter disregard for her thoughts and feelings Kylo began to rub his hand against Rey’s succulent sopping pussy gently at first than vigorously.

  Faster and faster he rubbed as the sound of her thick pussy lips colliding together filled the room.   She stifled any and all moans defying her body’s most natural response.

She would never permit herself to enjoy such a lewd activity especially not with the likes him, it repulsed her to her core though she could do little more than endure it.  This intensified as Kylo parted the lips of her pussy leaving a gaping hole of pink flesh. 

A trail of sticky fluid seeped forth from the fissure staining the white tiles beneath her feet, Kylo touched and toyed and her body responded dutifully it had become her worst advisory.  She wasn’t fighting against Kylo Ren she was fighting against her very self. 

Kylo effortlessly removed one of the thick leather gloves from his hand discarding it to the floor without a care.  He steadily forced his finger inside one at first than two.  Kylo began to savagely finger fuck Rey triggering her to whimper faintly.  “No….Stop…Please…”   She pleaded once more trying and failing to summon the force to fend off her accoster. 

Kylo kept his silence as the finger assault strengthened Rey could no longer smother her wails as they grew brasher and ever more frequent.

The pounding of his fingers fell into a rhythmic motion as Rey felt each and every explosive thrust more vividly than the one that came before, the thrashing in her chest as it tightened in response to the stimulus thrust upon her and waves of rapture that she fought so stalwartly to repel. 

                                                                “Forgive me it never occurred to me that you were a virgin,   than again there was nothing but coarse sand on that scrap pile you called a planet.”    Rey gasp as Kylo rammed his finger deeper into her soaked pussy with what felt like all the totality of his strength.  

Whining and whimpering as her face winced and her head collapsed weak and flaccid.   Rey convulsed violently it was painful though there was a certain part of her mind that yearned for more.   Kylo raised his hand so that it stood level with his eyes those slender fingers were drenched in her most intimate juices,  they glistened luridly under the beaming spotlight that brightened the room they shared.

Kylo’s eyes remained affixed to his soaked fingers his gaze steady and lingering as if he was viewing the results of his actions for the very first time.   He smeared her juices all over her cheeks leaving a sticky trail before prying my mouth open and enclosing his finger inside.

                                                                                “I want you to suck my fingers dry, I don’t want a single drip of your grimy nectar left on my finger,    Am I clear?”  Kylo growled drilling his finger further into the depths of Rey’s dark and damp maw.   She mumbled in acknowledgement sucking and licking the finger clean.

The man was as fragile and unstable as the saber he wielded erratic and unpredictable still and calm one moment a parade of ire the next ever changing.  He was as imbalanced a man as she had ever met.  

She may be enfeebled a shadow of past self and at his mercy, though in spite of it all she was never fearful for she would never give him that honor.  Kylo Ren was not someone to be feared.   Prying his finger from her mouth with little care for the beaten girl.  Giving her pussy a final rub Kylo turned away with a emphatic grunt.

                “Perhaps now you see the futility of your meaningless struggle…”  Rey opened her mouth wide sending a torrent of saliva careening outwards in Kylo’s direction splattering on the floor landing on the edge of one his warn leather boots.

   

This act of malicious insolence served to anger she watched the air grow thick with contempt as his hand twisted into a bunch so tight that he might have drawn blood as he let a hostile murmur escape his mouth before balancing his breathing and repairing the composure he struggled to uphold.

                “Your insolence is unsurprising, perhaps you need to see just how persuasive I can be.”

His voice was as smooth as silk followed a current of vain assurance he basked in the false confidence that

He slammed his thick boot down hard on the entrance to Rey’s vagina causing her to jolt in shock at the pain the radiated intensely form her most sensitive area.

 

Showing tremendous flexibility he raised his boot so that it was level with Rey’s lower jaw caressing her tender flesh he demanded they she lick it clean putting her insolent tongue towards useful purpose.  Rey prolonged her tongue submissively scraping her own saliva from her captor’s boots.

Kylo Ren was a challenging man to read, the embodiment of an unbalanced mind brittle yet sturdy a walking and breathing enigma.  The sole of his boots were tattered, worn and crusted with soil the taste of which was enough cause her to gag severely as her tongue turned a tainted black.

The sensations of dirt mixed with her own saliva whirling and dancing on her tongue was enough to cause her stomach to knot as a vast sickness lapped over body like great dense waves in a storming sea. 

Here tongue worked tirelessly caressing the leather soles of her captor’s boots her stomach had adjusted the repulsive action she was force to undertake which served to do little more than repulse here all the more.

If only she could muster the strength she would snap the bastards foot In half like a twig beneath the weight of her own feet,  yet alas in spite of her countless attempts the force discounted her cries time and time again.

After what felt like the passing of a lifetime the obscene boot was leisurely raised eradicating its sharp stench from her nostrils and permitting her to saturate and relish the air that encircled her once more.

                                “Now than…”   Said Kylo as he shrewdly guided his index finger into the ingress of Rey’s virginal flower, this in turn caused the valiant scavenger and fledgling force user to shutter and whimper amply as his prolonged finger slithered sinking downward into her scrumptious flesh.

                                                “Are you finally ready to talk?”   Kylo propelled his finger fiercely causing echoing sensations of distress and elation to claw at her body with identical intensity.   Rey felt as though her body was on the edge of overflowing and in that instant she couldn’t have cared less who heard her as her moans of ecstasy echoed stridently reverberating through the space that held her so securely.

                                                                                                                                                              

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                            


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's ordeal continues as Kylo Ren employ's increasingly sinister interrogation techniques to vile affect while Rey learns the burden of making the right choice as Kylo places here in an impossible scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually using the chapter notes for there proper purpose miracles do occur I suppose. Anyway firstly allow me to apologize for the lack of chapters and the length of time it's take for me to update there are a plethora of personal reasons as to why that is though I'm not going to get into them here.
> 
> Two things to note going into this chapter it's one the short side and is a far more story driven chapter, although Kylo knows how to make good use of his toys. So with that said enjoy the chapter and chapter four should be out far sooner than chapter three was.

Her feverish moans poured outward with the haste of a river coursing, in an instant her eyes where fastened shut for she lacked the intestinal fortitude to see herself in such a disgraceful state dirtied and all defiled. In spite of her body screaming in disgust at the horrid acts committed upon her a small part of her relished it, a timid voice called out thirsting to experience all the sordid pleasures of the galaxy.

After a time Kylo ceased all activity his face flushed a searing red the continued silence of a solitary scavenger proved frustrating for the knight of ren. Rey collapsed into a sticky mess of fluids and heavy breathing as her eyes shot open with a jolt. " I see my currant methods are proving less than adequate, not to matter I'll merely have to put under greater duress...You'll break eventually." 

He took the shaft of his lightsaber handle and placed the bottom of it against her tender vagina holding it there with considerable force. The chill of sterile steel prompted a shutter from the poor girl as her body shivered from the stimulus.   
" I'll ask you once again, Where is Luke Skywalker. Where is he hiding?" Kylo's voice flew from soft and calculated to fierce and bitter when forced to say the name of his former master, of his own flesh and blood. 

" You think this is enough to make me talk, Strip me and defile me, break me if you can. I'll never tell you where he is." Rey's continuing defiance seemed to astounded the young force user as she the felt the force of the sabers end lessen just a little. 

" You're acting brave not surprising given your predilection towards the light side of the force, No matter you're still a fledgling and you'll find that I can be very persuasive. Without warning he forced the hilt of the saber so deep into her pussy that the saber was able to stand upright. Rey let out a scream equal parts pleasure and pain. It was so thick and sturdy inside her it pleased her yet felt abnormal and unnatural, she wondered if this is how it felt to be taken by an actual man.

" Oh i know you're not willing to talk yet, Save the courage spiel for someone who cares, I've been thinking about best to loosen your tongue and i believe I'll found the perfect path to accomplishing my ends." Using his mastery of the force Kylo twisted the saber causing the blade to materialize out of nothingness it's sound lingering in her ears.   
The blade radiated heat with such intensity that she felt that she might catch a light at any given second, " You bastard, How dare you..do..this to...me" Rey shuddered in between her moans and groans as her face winced and grimaced. " I haven't done anything to you, This could have all been avoided by simple exchange of information. I'll ask you one last time before i do something truly irrational. Give me the location of Luke Skywalker."

The myriad of sensations her body was experiencing was almost unbearable and yet she wouldn't betray the resistance she refused to betray Finn. " Take that Lightsaber and shove it up your ass." " Defiant until the end, So be it Scavenger you're responsible for what's to come and it all could have been avoided if not for your misguided stubbornness."  
Kylo brought his fingers together with a snap and as if like clockwork to first order soldiers brought in a straggly and tattered looking man. " Look at this Rey, This man was a straggler of the resistance captured by first order operatives and the key to getting what i want from you. 

The rebels face was withered and stricken with cuts and brushes probably delivered by the first order, the look in his face was grim and his eyes unmistakably laced with panic.   
With no regard for his well being Kylo grabbed the man by the back of his neck and wretched him to his knees his head placed above the point of the lightsaber that protruded from Rey's sensitive opening. 

It dawned on her what Kylo meant to do she couldn't bring herself to believe that even a man as despicable as he could be so depraved. The mans began to whimper and shrike in terror at what could potentially befall him. " Now I'll make this simple for you Rey, Tell me where he is or watch this man die, it's your call but act quickly my hands are slippery"   
" You ugly little shit, You'll suffer for this I swear" Rey bellowed the best she could given the demanding circumstances she was enduring. In act as heartless as anything she'd ever seen Kylo Ren had forced her hand. He'd know in an instant if she lied and he wouldn't hesitate to snuff out the light of this mans life. There was no winning answer she would have to weigh either recourse and deal with the consequences of that choice. To betray the resistance and doom thousands or watch as an innocent man is savagely slaughtered. 

Rey sealed her eyes once again wishing that it was she who had died.


	4. Darkness in Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren turns his ruthless interrogation techniques up a notch while Rey begins to experience changes of a sinister nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief chapter and the penultimate one to the first little arc of the story. Kylo orchestrates his rancid methods of interrogation causing Rey to unwillingly make contact with her own personal brand of darkness.

Her heart was pounding in her chest her skin had grown sweaty and she felt as though she might heave her stomach on the sterilised floor of the ship that severed as her prison. Rey knew that there never was a choice to make as Kylo Ren crept the vulnerable man’s face ever closer to the tip of his scorching crimson lightsaber. 

She knew it would be easier to let the man die though she would rather betray the rebel alliance than have his screams haunt her and his blood on her hands. “You win, spare this man and I’ll tell you everything I know, all of it I swear”. Rey begged with tears of pain and distress welling in her engorged eyes. 

Kylo halted before flinging the man half across the room and nearly into unconsciousness he seemed pleased that his crude and uncaring demonstration of might had garnered the results he so desperately longed for. 

“I see you’ve given into reason so I’ll ask again, where is Luke Skywalker, where is my weakling of a master hiding?” Kylo was arrogant in his powers for if Luke Skywalker was half Jedi the galaxy proclaims him to be than Kylo Ren wouldn’t stand a chance. 

Kylo cast the terrified man across the room again giving no pines to his welfare his eyes narrowed and for a moment Rey noticed the ghost of a smile faintly pushed against his fractured lips.   
“Kashyyyk…. You’ll find him on Kashyyyk” Rey said exasperated every breath scarcer and shorter than the one that she drew before. 

Their eyes met and all expression vanished from Kylo’s face.   
“You’re lying!”   
“I’m not, I’m telling you the truth.” Rey pleaded

“Don’t mock me! Did you think i wouldn’t realise” Kylo thundered his tranquillity transmuting into uninhibited wrath. 

“No…I….” Kylo wrenched his hand forward with cruel control and Rey felt the air grow light as her airways stiffened as though a hundred little fingers had pinned themselves and started to strangle. 

In a moment of blind heroism that startled the unflappable Kylo the wounded man from before had sprung to life and had wrapped himself around Kylo in a bid to subdue to the vile man. 

Rey could breathe again gasping for dear life as she watched the man wrestle with Kylo to no avail Kylo sent the man flying into the unforgiving steel door with a flick of his wrist. 

“Alright scavenger it’s been fun but I’m not playing games anymore so let me make this simple for you” Clenching his hand Kylo pried the lightsaber from Rey’s vagina causing her to gasp as the cold metal flew loose. 

Kylo dashed towards the man severing his arm with one swift slice his glowing crimson sabre the man howled in agony and tears welled in Rey’s eyes she had never felt more demeaned or powerless in her life she should be scorning this monster for the atrocities his committed. 

She should be leaping that man’s defence yet she lay motionless unwilling to act. 

“Where is Luke Skywalker!” Kylo beckoned   
“Hoth” Rey replied with weariness.   
“Still lying, Oh well” 

Kylo took the man’s remaining arm eliciting more tormented screaming to fill the small interrogation sell, Rey felt her cheeks sear and her heart began to pound a mile a minute.   
Worse still sticky fluids began to pool from her vagina amalgamating below. 

“Oh my we are dirty aren’t we, we do the sight of pain please you scavenger”   
“No….it doesn’t…. of course…. not” Rey whined staggering her breath. 

Kylo turned his whole attention to the scavenger tracing his finger through her juices Rey felt waves of revulsion rain over her for both him and herself. 

“Don’t touch it…. Please”. 

“You’re mouth spills lies yet your body tells me everything I want to know, if pain is your pleasure than I’ll happily see you indulged” Kylo evilness knew no bounds as lifted the armless man by the with the force.   
Merciless he thrashed the man smashing his skull against the walls before driving it into the iron floor until his head was nothing but a slush of brains and splintered bones. Rey paused for a moment taking in the horrific spectacle. 

Everything felt wrong Rey felt tranquility in place of disgust and indifference in place of seething anger what puzzled her the most was her pounding heart and the river that continued to pour.   
A man was tortured and murdered viciously in front of her, a man who endangered his life to protect her as her life was of being stripped away. 

Rey knew this, she knew that her exhausted body should muster the strength to avenge him. But she didn’t, it wasn’t because she couldn’t. It was because she just didn’t care. 

“ Ahch-To…. he’s on Ahch-To” ……

“Good girl, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”


End file.
